


Новая мелодия

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: В нашем доме поселился замечательный сосед.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Новая мелодия

\- Босс, срочно дуй в безопасное место и вызывай копов, я его задержу!  
Замерший на середине лестничного пролета Лио сам не знает, почему ноги несут его вверх по ступеням, а руки – вместо того, чтобы набрать 911, - перехватывают покрепче гриф гитары. Она совсем новенькая и стоит целое состояние.  
Жизнь Гуэйры - дороже.  
\- Отошел от него. Быстро, - чеканит он почти не срывающимся голосом, оказавшись на своем этаже.  
Лио не уверен, к кому обращается – застывшему с оскаленной рожей и сжатыми кулаками Гуэйре или чужой широкой и абсолютно голой спине, в которую только что едва не уткнулся носом.  
Та вздрагивает, Лио заносит гитару повыше и поднимает взгляд.  
Над спиной обнаруживается растрепанная макушка с ядовито-синими волосами, а спустя миг незнакомец поворачивает голову и оказывается с Лио лицом к лицу. Достаточно растерянным лицом к – Лио надеется – гораздо более уверенному.  
Лио хмурит брови и командует:  
\- Руки.  
Незнакомец переводит взгляд на свои ладони и рассматривает, приоткрыв рот, будто видит впервые. Лио мысленно стонет.  
\- Вверх подними.  
\- Да я просто…  
Голос у него звонкий и на удивление приятный. Лио мотает головой – сейчас не время думать о мелодичности тембра каких-то идиотов! – и повторяет:  
\- Поднял руки вверх. Медленно. И отошел от нашей двери.  
\- Вот! – взвивается Гуэйра. – А я говорил – это наша дверь! Нехрен ее взламывать! Босс, ты ж вызвал копов?  
\- Разумеется, - спокойно врет Лио и замечает в послушно поднятой ладони незнакомца связку ключей. – Скоро приедут.  
\- Да я…  
\- Советую хранить молчание до приезда полиции, - от души рекомендует наученный собственным и кое-чьим еще горьким опытом Лио.  
\- Да я ничего не выламывал, придурки! Я думал, это моя дверь! Только переехал, блин, и перепутал! Моя квартира напротив!  
\- Ха! И он хочет, чтобы мы поверили, что он настолько тупой, - фыркает Гуэйра, и Лио негромко вздыхает.  
Если жизнь его чему научила, так это тому, что человеческая тупость бывает совершенно безгранична. И иногда - не лишена своеобразного очарования.  
\- Кинь ключи Гуэйре, он проверит.  
Парень мстительно пуляет связкой в противоположный конец коридора, Гуэйра показывает ему средний палец и плетется к соседней двери.  
\- Вас еще оштрафуют за ложный вызов, - бурчит незнакомец и украдкой чешет затылок, продолжая все так же послушно стоять с задранными руками.  
Смотрится он в этой позе, по правде сказать, неплохо.  
Лио слышит щелчок, а сразу следом – победный крик:  
\- Ага, выкусили?  
\- Еще надо доказать, что там твоя квартира, - шипит Гуэйра. – Может, ты просто нашел ключи у дома и пошел проверять, к какой подойдут.  
\- Там пожарная форма лежит, кретин. И удостоверение. А будешь хамить – я сам сейчас копам позвоню, чтоб вас забрали. За взлом. И издевательство, - обиженно отвечает парень.  
Гуэйра хмыкает, шмыгает в квартиру – Лио запоздало вспоминает: они действительно давно не видели на этаже соседей, - и появляется спустя пару секунд с ярко-оранжевой форменной курткой.  
\- В кармане. Да дай сюда, - бубнит парень, и Гуэйра резко отдергивает руку, протягивая курку Лио.  
\- Босс.  
С карточки глядит все та же физиономия – правда, гораздо более веселая.  
\- Гало Тимос, двадцать четыре года, - сообщает Лио и наконец отпускает изрядно оттянувшую руку гитару. – Извини, - говорит он, протягивая удостоверение Гало, и тот забирает его, смерив Лио презрительным взглядом, потом выдергивает из рук Гуэйры куртку и перекидывает через плечо.  
\- Кретины, - сообщает он и идет к своей двери, на прощание скользнув глазами по гитаре.  
Когда за спиной раздается еще один щелчок, вздрагивают все трое.  
Заспанный и чертовски злой Мейс, вооруженный кухонным ножом, застывает на пороге их квартиры.  
\- Я ни хрена не понял, - говорит он хрипло и трет глаза. – Но копов вызвал, если что. Они уже подъезжают к дому.

***  
\- Манчкин.  
\- Подземелья и драконы.  
\- Манчкин!  
\- Подземелья и драконы!  
\- А может, порепетируем?  
\- Манчкин!  
Лио сползает по спинке дивана и с глухим стоном утыкается в потрепанные подушки.  
\- Видишь, босса сломал!  
\- Сам сломал! А еще посеял кубик! Никаких тебе подземелий!  
\- Можно приложение скачать и кидать на экране!  
\- Так играют только лошары!  
\- Во, тебе подойдет!  
Лио отрывает голову от подушки и думает воспользоваться повисшей напряженной паузой, чтобы всех помирить, как на лестничной клетке раздается какой-то грохот. Сидящие на полу Мейс и Гуэйра, будто ищейки, мгновенно поворачивают головы к двери.  
\- Опять этот, - говорит с неописуемой интонацией Гуэйра, и Мейс на удивление похожим тоном добавляет:  
\- Ага. Этот придурок.  
\- Мы так перед ним толком и не извинились, - вспоминает Лио и с трудом поднимает себя с дивана. – Я пойду, приглашу его к нам. Вместе сыграем.  
\- Ха, серьезно, босс? Ты думаешь, он знает правила?  
\- Можно подумать, ты их быстро выучил, - фыркает Мейс и тут же получает от Гуэйры подушкой по голове. Он возвращает атаку и поспешно разворачивается к Лио: – Но это не значит, что нам нужны новые игроки, босс. Нам и так хорошо ведь, да?  
\- Поздно, - отрезает Лио, открывая дверь. – Советую найти кубик до моего возвращения, иначе мы все-таки начнем репетицию. Со зрителем!  
Судя по шуму и суматохе за спиной, с правильной мотивацией у Лио по-прежнему нет никаких проблем. Он проходит к соседней двери и, сделав глубокий вдох, вдавливает палец в звонок, рассматривая свежую мозоль на фаланге. Надо снова переходить на медиаторы, не с его руками играть так…  
\- Чего надо?  
\- Добрый вечер, - говорит Лио и старается непринужденно улыбнуться.  
Футболки на новом соседе на этот раз снова нет, как, впрочем, и штанов. Есть шорты. Ну, и на том спасибо.  
\- Чего надо? – угрюмо повторяет Гало, скрещивая руки на груди.  
За его спиной раскидывается широкое поле битвы с переездом, и, судя по зрелищу, выигрывает отнюдь не Гало.  
\- Я хотел принести извинения. За тот раз, - говорит Лио и, подумав секунду, протягивает ладонь. – Я Лио. Ребят зовут Мейс и Гуэйра. Мы будем очень рады, если ты зайдешь к нам в гости.  
\- Ага, конечно. А вы меня по голове стукнете и обчистите мою квартирку, - хмыкает Гало, и не думая пожимать руку.  
Лио засовывает ее в карман джинсов, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Он опускает глаза и натыкается взглядом на несколько пустых коробок из-под пиццы у двери.  
\- С нас ужин, - находится он и улыбается шире. – Закажем, что скажешь. Мир?  
Гало окидывает его недоверчивым взглядом с головы до ног и пожимает плечами.  
\- Вы платите.  
\- Разумеется. Пицца?  
Гало вздыхает и наконец кивает, отпихивая ногой пустые коробки.  
\- Ладно. Но чтоб я видел ваши руки все время!  
\- Конечно, - легко соглашается Лио и моргает, когда сосед хватает со столика ключи и с самым невозмутимым видом выходит к нему на этаж. Прямо в чем был.  
\- Что еще? – бурчит Гало, наткнувшись на его взгляд, но Лио быстро берет себя в руки – впрочем, не удержавшись от удивленного:  
\- Тебе не холодно?  
\- Не. У вас тут топят как в душегубке. Все время жарко. Ну, чего застыл? Идем или как?  
\- Идем, - кивает Лио мускулистой спине и понимает, что идет слишком быстро – и слишком близко к Гало.  
Так, что может почувствовать жар чужой кожи.

***  
После второго звонка в пиццерию Лио начинает самую малость волноваться за совместный бюджет, после третьего пытается незаметно показать Мейсу с Гуэйрой жестами, как считает купюры. После четвертого им, слава богу, привозят дополнительную подарочную пиццу для почетных покупателей, и зрелище двух последних недоеденных кусков – самое прекрасное, что Лио видел за последний вечер. Месяц.  
К этому времени Мейс и Гуэйра сдаются и оставляют попытки объяснить Гало правила подземелий и драконов прямо в процессе игры («Херани по нему мечом! В смысле – нельзя? А ты все равно херани!») и, слава богу, уже забывают о том, что был и второй вариант развлечений.  
Правда, когда Гуэйра с тяжким вздохом поднимается с пола и плетется к шкафу, Лио внутренне напрягается, но тот не обращает внимания на полку с настолками и вместо этого включает колонку.  
\- Во, зацени, - велит он достаточно миролюбиво, плюхаясь обратно рядом с Гало.  
Видимо, после сокрушительного поражения своих желудка и логики перед чужими Гуэйра преисполнился к гостю неким уважением. Ну и хорошо. Лио прикрывает глаза, отвлекаясь от мыслей о финансах на не менее неприятные. Вот тут плохо сведено, тут басы подкрутить, тут сам лажанул и не вытянул.  
\- Офигенно чел поет, - выдыхает Гало завороженно, и Лио распахивает глаза, от неожиданности едва не сваливаясь с насиженного места на диване.  
\- Босс такой, - важно кивает Мейс, закуривает и щурит глаза, переводя взгляд с Лио на Гало.  
\- Так это ваше? – Гало на зависть бодро вскакивает на ноги и упирает кулаки в бока. На его прессе количество съеденного поразительным образом не отразилось. – Серьезно? То-то я думаю – одеты вы как… ну…  
\- Автограф можем дать, - бросает Гуэйра, устраивая голову на коленях Мейса, и тянется отобрать сигарету. – За двадцатку. За две сотни слабаем на дне рожденья или корпоративе. Или на похоронах. Эй, а че?  
Мейс перестает дергать его за патлы и хмыкает.  
\- А концерты у вас бывают?  
\- Конечно, - не моргнув глазом, врет Мейс, выдыхая дым, и Лио закатывает глаза. – Можешь заранее билет купить. Каких-то тридцать…  
\- Будет в следующем месяце, - прерывает Лио сердито. – И то не факт. Если получится договориться с клубом…  
\- Блин, у Игниса зимой юбилей! – сообщает Гало радостно и, не заметив на лицах никакого энтузиазма, поясняет, спохватившись: - У начальника нашего. Я поговорю с ребятами, может, вас пригласим выступить в пожарке! Думали ресторан снять, но это ж сколько можно сэкономить на аренде! А еду сами закажем…  
\- Я пришлю тебе демозапись. Или приходи на репетицию, послушаешь, - говорит Лио, думая о том, что если его попросят спеть прямо сейчас, ничего, кроме «Ненавижу острую Маргариту, мама», он просто не сможет выдавить.  
Сколько там было коробок?  
\- Ага! – радостно кивает Гало и смотрит на часы. – Ну, мне пора! Завтра рано вставать! Бывайте, взломщики! Спасибо за ужин!  
Лио плетется запереть за ним дверь, а когда возвращается к лежбищу, его обитатели уже не выглядят такими довольными жизнью.  
\- Ты его пореже зови в гости, босс, - осторожно начинает Мейс, собирая в стопку чеки, а Гуэйра выражается куда яснее:  
\- Про угощение речи ж вроде не было! Вот блин, реально грабитель! Ты прости, конечно, но лучше бы он тебя съел, босс!  
Лио понимает, что, к собственному удивлению, у него вовсе нет возражений.  
И что на пиццу он еще месяц не посмотрит. Благо, в их доме теперь есть на что еще посмотреть.

***  
Несмотря на солидную дыру в бюджете, ему удается выкроить денег на студию, и они перезаписывают три песни для демо. Скрепя сердце Лио отправляет их руководству клуба, и дальше все дни превращаются в одно бесконечное ожидание, наполненное репетициями, подработками и попытками не забыть, что они еще учатся в колледже.  
Простуда вклинивается в и без того плотное расписание ужасно неожиданно и ужасно не вовремя. Мейс с Гуэйрой пичкают его лекарствами, заматывают во все одеяла и оставляют дома, свалив на очередной корпоратив – слава богу, заказчики согласились на замену женским вокалом, и с ребятами поехала незаменимая Тима.  
Едва за ними закрывается дверь, Лио срубает душный сон. Ему снится выжженная пустыня, дорогущие на вид черные байки и почему-то огромные роботы. Просыпается он ближе к ночи, мокрый насквозь, но уже без температуры и заметно окрепший. Пьет противный травяной чай с медом, заботливо оставленный Тимой, принимает душ, натягивает свежую футболку и берет со стола демо-диск из стопки – многие продюсеры до сих пор предпочитают получать записи так, а не на флэшке или ссылкой.  
Он вертит его в руке и вспоминает: Гало недавно говорил о юбилее начальника. Кстати, что-то давно того не видно. Лио косится на часы, надеясь, что еще не слишком поздно, приглаживает влажные после душа волосы и плетется к соседской квартире.  
Он ждет под дверью достаточно долго, чтобы решить – дома никого нет, но стоит только развернуться несолоно хлебавши, как за спиной раздается негромкий скрип.  
\- А, Лио. Привет.  
Лио поворачивается, удивляясь неожиданно зачастившему сердцебиению – неужели простуда вернулась и дала о себе знать? – и замирает в растерянности.  
\- Прости. Я не знал.  
Вся левая рука Гало обмотана бинтами от запястья до самого плеча – довольно криво, понимает Лио, приглядевшись, - а на второй руке, груди и лице красуются царапины.  
\- Ниче, рабочие моменты! – отмахивается тот. – Сам как?  
Вместо ответа Лио оглушительно чихает и прикрывается диском.  
\- Извини, - бормочет он. – Забыл отдать тебе наши записи. Чтобы ты мог показать коллегам и договориться о нашем вступлении.  
\- А. – Гало моргает и тускло краснеет. – Ага. Я покажу, конечно. Они просто со мной не разговаривают. Временно. Ничего, потом отойдут.  
Лио мысленно отвешивает себе затрещину. Надо было раньше обо всем договориться. Минус один корпоратив, минус несколько сотен…  
\- Ты чего стоишь? – удивляется тем временем Гало, проворно забирая диск. – Проходи, послушаем, посидим, мне Айна знаешь какой пирожище приготовила, чтоб я не помер на больничном?  
\- Я простыл, - неловко отвечает Лио. – Заражу тебя еще. Извини.  
\- Да чего ты извиняешься все время! Норм, ко мне никакая зараза не липнет! Заходи давай!  
Дома у Гало со дня переезда не стало особенно чище: те же коробки из-под еды и вещей, грудой валяющаяся на стуле форма, стопки помятых журналов.  
А вот шлем Лио в тот раз не видел.  
\- Коплю на байк, - важно сообщает Гало, заметив его взгляд, и скрещивает руки на груди. – Пока хватило только на шлем.  
\- Большие мечты всегда начинаются с малых свершений, - соглашается Лио, усаживаясь в кресло.  
Ему ли не знать.  
\- Дело говоришь! – веселеет Гало и исчезает на кухне, возвращаясь с огромным куском пирога с джемом и кружкой чая.  
Он вручает Лио угощение и усаживается рядом на стул.  
\- Только у меня диск не на чем включить, - смущенно говорит он, и Лио едва не давится пирогом.  
\- У меня нет твоего номера. Так бы я просто прислал ссылку и не беспокоил.  
\- В соцсетях бы меня нашел! – удивляется Гало, и Лио проглатывает застрявший в горле кусок.  
Он нашел. Просто набиваться в друзья показалось слишком наглым. Тем более, судя по снимкам, друзей у Гало вполне достаточно.  
А Лио некогда думать о развлечениях. У него есть важное дело, дело всей жизни – и он должен уделять ему все время. Но кресло слишком уютное, приторный пирог – поразительно вкусный, а улыбка Гало греет лучше одеяла.  
Лио решительно берет себя в руки и ставит чашку на стол.  
\- Группа называется Mad Burnish. Поищи, треки есть в сети. Я пойду. Много дел. Увидимся на следующей неделе, может быть?  
\- Давай, - соглашается Гало и поднимается вместе с ним. – Слушай, у вас дома ножниц нет? Я куда-то свои задевал, блин, а до этого перевязал слишком туго…  
\- Нет. Давай я помогу, - предлагает Лио, облизывая сладкие пересохшие губы, и подходит к нему.  
Узел находится не сразу и поддается с трудом, но после пары минут сосредоточенной возни Лио выпутывает пострадавшую руку и замирает, комкая бинты.  
\- Кошмар, да? – радостно говорит Гало, рассматривая покрытую багровыми ожогами кожу, и тушуется, заметив невеселый взгляд Лио. – Ну, дальше я сам. Спасибо.  
\- Неудобно же самому обрабатывать. Я… помогу?  
Гало прикусывает губу и кивает в сторону кухни.  
Густая мазь ложится неровным слоем, и Лио понимает, что перестает дышать, настолько сосредоточенно двигаются собственные пальцы по израненной коже в попытках не сделать больно. Мышцы под ними страшно напряжены, и Лио осторожно ведет ладонью вверх, ощущая, как та тоже начинает гореть будто от ожога. Наверное, дело в мази.  
Пальцы застывают на ключице.  
\- Так хорошо?  
\- Хорошо.  
Голос у Гало тихий и очень хриплый. Похоже, все-таки подцепил простуду. Плохо.  
Лио аккуратно заматывает пострадавшую руку свежим бинтом, заправляя конец за край повязки у запястья.  
\- На узел не обязательно, - говорит он, не поднимая глаз. - Так тебе проще потом будет снять.  
\- Ага.  
\- Ну, увидимся.  
\- Увидимся.  
Лио дожидается, пока за закрывшейся дверью не раздадутся шаги, и приваливается к ней спиной, прикрыв лицо рукой. Потом, чертыхнувшись вполголоса, трет его другой, не выпачканной в мази ладонью.  
Дурак, вот дурак. Нет сейчас времени на всякие…  
За дверью слышатся первые аккорды их сингла, и Лио чувствует, как к щекам приливает кровь.  
Избавиться от этой болезни будет посложнее, чем от простуды.

***  
\- Раз, два, три, начали!  
Лио стискивает пальцы на стойке микрофона и не может оторвать взгляд от пальцев Гало, отстукивающих ритм по обтянутому джинсами колену. Тот широко, мечтательно улыбается, глядя только на него и будто не замечая Мейса и Гуэйры, чье недовольство Лио ощущает затылком. Он тоже старается их не замечать. Как и того, насколько сильно скривились их физиономии при появлении Гало в гараже. Ничего, это всего на одну репетицию, потерпят. Ну, может, на две.  
Лио быстро облизывает губы и вступает, голос все еще самую малость хриплый, но, как ему кажется, песне это только на пользу. Он прижимается к стойке всем телом, прикрывает глаза и поет о бушующем в крови огне, который может спалить всю планету дотла, но ради тебя, детка, хэй, он усмирит любое пламя.  
Лио дожидается гитарного проигрыша, встряхивает волосами и поднимает взгляд на Гало – чтобы в ту же секунду вздрогнуть и закаменеть. Тот сидит с распахнутым ртом и больше не барабанит по коленке, сжимая кулаки и глядя куда-то мимо него. Лио поворачивает голову и едва не стонет в микрофон: Мейс, не прерывая соло на гитаре, успел подойти к терзающему клавиши Гуэйре и от души засосать.  
Второй куплет звучит словно на похоронах. Лио смотрит в пол и, едва мелодия замолкает, отключает микрофон.  
\- Класс, - говорит пунцовый Гало, все так же пялясь в пустоту. – Прикольно. Я выйду наружу, мне позвонить надо, ладно?  
Он подхватывает куртку со спинки стула, и его как ветром сдувает. Грохает тяжелая гаражная дверь, уши режут негромкие смешки за спиной. Они обрываются, стоит Лио резко развернуться, вперив в Мейса с Гуэйрой испепеляющий взгляд и остро жалея, что в самом деле не может их сейчас поджечь. Он вылетает на улицу следом за Гало: слава богу, тот все еще стоит под гаражом, сосредоточенно копаясь в телефоне.  
\- Извини, - говорит Лио, откашлявшись. – Они придурки. Иногда.  
\- А я думал – всегда. - Гало фыркает и засовывает телефон в карман. – И ты опять извиняешься все время. Не надо.  
Лио давится очередным «извини» и прикусывает губу.  
\- У тебя хорошее чувство ритма. Я видел, ты отбивал… Никогда не думал пойти в барабанщики?  
\- Нет. Зачем мне эта фигня? – искренне и немного обидно удивляется Гало.  
Ветер лезет холодными пальцами за шиворот, Лио раздраженно поднимает воротник косухи.  
\- Всегда хотел быть пожарным? Ходить обгоревшим, рисковать жизнью?  
\- Ну да. Какие-то проблемы?  
С головой у меня проблемы, думает Лио, делая короткий вдох. И со словами. Хорошо, что тексты пишет Мейс. Плохо, что куда охотней демонстрирует другие таланты.  
\- Никаких. Наоборот, отлично понимаю. Я тоже всегда хотел заниматься только музыкой. С самого детства. И Мейс с Гуэйрой…  
\- Ты тоже – как они?  
Лио пытается убедить себя, что Гало имеет в виду что-то другое, но тот смотрит в лицо мрачно и решительно, и Лио вздергивает подбородок.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты с ними?..  
\- Нет. Они сами по себе, я – сам по себе.  
\- Все рокеры такие, так и знал, - бормочет Гало, и Лио надтреснуто смеется, хотя сейчас ему совсем не смешно.  
\- Нет. Вовсе нет. Забыл сказать, - торопливо добавляет он, стараясь не пялиться на то, как ветер треплет волосы Гало. И не тянуться их пригладить. – У нас все-таки будет концерт на следующей неделе. Выступаем на разогреве. В пятницу, в шесть. Клуб «Промар». Приходи. Будет… много классных девчонок, - сипит Лио и затыкается, пока голос не дал петуха.  
\- Вряд ли получится. Работа, - отвечает Гало так поспешно, что Лио ничего не может выдавить в ответ.  
Да и зачем. Все и так понятно.  
Металлическая дверь гаража, кажется, потяжелела за эти пару минут на целую тонну.  
\- Он больше не придет, - тихо говорит Лио и, стиснув кулаки, добавляет, справившись с собой: - И хорошо.  
\- А я говорил, поможет, - бросает Мейс удовлетворенно.  
Гуэйра кивает вовсе не так уверенно.  
Лио быстро отворачивается и включает микрофон.  
У него впереди много дел. У них втроем. Только втроем.

***  
В ушах до сих пор раздается звон струн и рев толпы, ноги плохо держат, но Лио упрямо взбирается по лестнице, игнорируя лифт: ему кажется, как только он окажется дома, волшебство этого сумасшедшего вечера рассеется, и жизнь вернется в привычную колею, а ему так хочется продлить этот невозможный, упоительный момент.  
Нет. Ничего, ничего уже не будет привычным. Таким, как раньше.  
Мейс с Гуэйрой весь вечер перед концертом напряженно всматривались в его бледное лицо, перешептываясь, но не дергали, и Лио благодарен им за это. За недавнюю выходку – нет, как бы он ни пытался убедить себя в обратном.  
Разбитое сердце поет звонче: сегодня эта банальная истина подтвердилась. Лио пел так, как не пел никогда прежде, задыхаясь от боли и бушующего в груди огня, чувствуя каждую строчку песни всем телом, каждой звенящей веной.  
Он поет и сейчас, не в силах заткнуть кричащее от радости и грусти сердце, радуясь тому, что Мейс с Гуэйрой согласились праздновать без него – как бы дороги они ему ни были, в одиночку все ощущается острее.  
Лио заносит ногу и тяжело опускает на последнюю ступеньку. Делает еще один шаг по инерции и застывает на месте.  
\- Я посеял ключи, - мрачно сообщает сидящий под дверью Гало и передергивает плечами, будто, неслыханное дело, успел замерзнуть.  
Он выглядит изрядно потрепанным – должно быть, и в самом деле провел тяжелый вечер на работе. Или в приятной компании. Лио все равно. Честное слово.  
\- Идем, - кивает Лио, отпирая замок. – Переночуешь у нас. Ребят все равно до утра не будет, занимай их комнату. Потом позвонишь арендодателю…  
\- Я на диване, - бурчит Гало, поднимаясь с пола, и, проходя мимо, бросает: - Спасибо.  
Лио вздыхает, закрывает дверь и звонит в доставку пиццы, надеясь, что не уснет к моменту, когда ту привезут.  
Есть хочется совершенно зверски.  
Гало сидит на диване – на его любимом месте – и пялится на коробку забытого на столе Манчкина. Потом бесцеремонно потрошит ее и вытаскивает наугад карточку.  
\- «Невыразимо жуткий неописуемый ужас». – Его брови ползут вверх. – Уровень четырнадцать.  
Он перебирает колоду и снова с выражением зачитывает:  
\- «Эльф. Плюс один на смывку». На тебя похож, - заявляет он, разглядывая картинку. – Что значит «смывка»?  
\- Это значит, такому персонажу легче убежать от проблем.  
Гало молча сует карточку обратно.  
\- Эльф – это раса, - объясняет Лио, садясь рядом. – Правила простые. Еще есть класс – вор, воин, клирик… И можно вытянуть карту полукровки, тогда будешь два-в-одном. Эльф и…  
\- Рокер, - фыркает Гало беззлобно и немного устало.  
«Музыкант и пидор. Пожарный и дурак».  
\- Да. Как в жизни. У каждого вторая сторона. Третья. Много. Я принесу колы. Или пива. Что хочешь?  
\- Все равно. Давай колу.  
Когда Лио возвращается из кухни с запотевшими бутылками, Гало уже крепко спит, вытянувшись на диване и хмурясь во сне.  
Неописуемый ужас и прекрасный эльф лежат друг на друге поверх коробки. Хорошо им.  
Лио ставит колу на столик, убирает карточки и достает из шкафа плед. Когда он укрывает им Гало, тот беспокойно ворочается, укладывается на другой бок – и на ковер с глухим стуком падает связка ключей.  
Лио наклоняется подобрать ее и чувствует, как губы растягиваются в кривой улыбке, от которой болит все лицо. Он аккуратно подтыкает край пледа и садится на пол рядом с Гало, уткнувшись носом в широкую спину и не выпуская из рук ключи. На них висит брелок с названием их группы. Такой, какие продавали на сегодняшнем концерте. На одной стороне свежий автограф Мейса. На другой – Гуэйры.  
\- Пицца когда приедет? – глухо раздается над головой.  
\- Через пятнадцать минут.  
Гало снова ворочается – большой, жаркий, пахнущий огнем и солью, - и разворачивается к нему покрасневшим лицом.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает он и быстро облизывает губы.  
Он прижимает Лио к себе, и тот стискивает зубы, чтобы не застонать от прокатившейся по телу дрожи. Совсем такой же, какая накрывала раскаленной волной на концерте. Нет. Даже лучше.  
\- Хорошо, - повторяет Гало, и его лицо оказывается очень близко. Горячее дыхание ласкает приоткрытый рот Лио. – Как раз хватит, чтобы ты объяснил мне все правила.  
Лио подается вперед, целует дрогнувшие губы и понимает, что ему совершенно точно не хватит пятнадцати минут. И что Мейс с Гуэйрой все-таки были правы.  
Гораздо легче научить всему прямо в процессе. И гораздо приятнее.


End file.
